


Ring the Bell

by akashaflipsdesk



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, Joel's a little fucking shit, Mentions of Sexual Activities, Nudity, but we already knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashaflipsdesk/pseuds/akashaflipsdesk
Summary: A few friends get Tess a gift.  Joel seems to have a lot more fun with it than she does.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cannedpeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedpeaches/gifts).



> So... I decided to write something for cansofpeaches/cannedpeaches... hope you like it!

Over her years as a smuggler, Tess made a point of keeping a few friends who were normal civilians. Spend too much time with too many 'shady' people and the military would actually have to get off their lazy asses to do something about it. Besides, sometimes it was nice to unwind and talk about something _other_ than guns, pills, and violence. After a shitty day at the 'office', Tess thanked whatever good was still left in this shithole world for Olivia and the others. Her little saving grace at the end of a shitty week when Joel wasn't in any sort of mood for company. They may not have been particularly close – they only met every now and then for shitty homemade 'wine’ and bullshitting – but Tess considered them her friends. Especially Olivia, even if they knew nothing about her life. Tess refusing to talk 'business' with her and the other 'girlfriends' they had.

Which was why Tess had been honestly surprised when Olivia stated she had a present for her. Giving a small snicker, Olivia soon handed Tess a rectangular, wooden box. It was old – obviously – and looking like it had seen some better days. But thankfully, it was still sturdy. Not giving in to the years quite yet.

“Aw, you shouldn't have.” Tess said with a mix of teasing camaraderie and slight apprehension. What the fuck would Olivia even get her? Not sure she wanted to find out, Tess examined the box for a long moment. Finally, after a few pleads from the other women to 'just open it already', Tess popped open the little metal clasp before flipping open the lid. Inside, settled in a nest of what seemed to have once been beautiful red velvet, was a silver bell. For a brief and awkward moment, Tess stared at it a bit confused before noticing something engraved on the metal.

_'Ring for Sex'_

Tess wouldn't say she was one to be easily embarrassed by anything, especially something like sex… but in that moment – with so many eyes on her – the woman's face turned a light shade of pink. Causing the women around her to giggle.

“No, really girls… you shouldn't have.” Tess spoke in a deadpan voice, ready to clock one of them over the head with the box. Her tone caused them to laugh even louder, Olivia clapping her hands together in front of her mocha-colored face before speaking.

“Well, if you don't like it, I can just take it back.” she tried to reach for the box, but Tess pulled it out of her reach.

“No no, you guys got it for me, I’ll keep it.” Olivia smiled.

“Good.”

~o~

Her plan had been to get rid of the bell within the week. Probably keep the box after throwing it out. However, Tess never got around to it. Putting it off every time she remembered or glanced at the little wooden box. Still sitting atop her counter untouched. Collecting tiny bits of dust as she brushed off throwing it out to do something 'more important'.

Tess knew it was a stupid gift, given to her only as a joke. Something she would – most likely – never use. A little novelty this world no longer needed. However, for some reason, Tess wasn't so sure she wanted to part with it. It was still a gift, no matter how stupid or silly, and gifts from anyone were rare these days. Besides, it wasn't like anyone would actually _find_ it. Therefore, the bell stayed on her counter. In its little wooden box, nestled in the torn and worn out velvet.

Eventually, it went forgotten. A now natural part of the woman's apartment until almost a week later.

~o~

After enjoying a day off with Joel, Tess had brought the man back home with her. They usually went to his place, considering the bed was larger and he lived right next to the ration line. But considering it was nearly curfew and her apartment was closer, they went here instead. Knowing they didn't have enough time to make it back to Joel's.

Unlocking her front door, Tess entered the apartment with a smile. Going over to her couch, Tess fell onto it. Laying face down in the old but soft cushions. Her feet were killing her, she wanted to lay down and relax. Enjoy a little bit of quiet time with Joel. Maybe get a foot rub if he was feeling in the right mood for that. Funny how these things – aching feet and sore shoulders – went unnoticed during a job. Only coming to her on days like this.

Patting the woman on her ass, Joel walked behind the couch and toward the kitchen. Going quiet for a long while. Tess hoped he would make them some food, but didn't hear any cupboards open or pots getting pulled out. Instead, Joel continued to be silent. Not moving or saying anything for a while until

“What's this?” he called to her, causing Tess to lean up and look over the arm of her couch. It took her a moment to realize Joel had found the wooden box. Not wanting him to open it, Tess suddenly shot up.

“It's nothing.” glancing at her, Joel didn't seem to buy it.

“Well now I’m curious.” he spoke with a smirk. That little fucking shit was going to get it if he opened that box.

“It's nothing, Joel. Now put it down.” Tess ordered before getting up from the couch. Quickly crossing the room so she could make a grab for it. Joel quickly held it out of her reach before she could and, with one swift motion of his thumb, popped open the clasp, “Joel, I fucking swear, if you-” he pushed the lid open. Though his smug look was soon replaced with confusion when he noticed the bell, “Joel.” she warned, but the man didn't listed as he took the bell out.

“Tessa…” he spoke, a slight chuckle under his words when he finally read the engraving, “what the hell is this?”

“It's just… a stupid… _joke_ gift Olivia gave me.” she spoke a bit flustered as a cocky grin appeared on his face. Glaring at him, Tess reached out for it again, “Put it the fuc-” Tess halted her words, surprised when Joel suddenly rung the bell. A high-pitched ringing filling her apartment. Eyes wide, Tess looked at him. Not saying or doing anything for a moment before returning his shit-eating grin, “Oh… oh you piece of shit.” he chuckled as Tess lowered her arm, “Alright, old man, if _that's_ how you want to be…” she spoke before leaning in a little closer, close enough he could feel her breath on his lips. Grabbing the collar of his flannel, she spoke in a soft and sultry voice, “let's see how long you last.”

~o~

Two days. _Two fucking days_ it had been since Joel first rang that bell. Tess was tired; laying on her back in bed as her entire body ached in just the right ways. Joel never letting the woman get too far away from him before ringing that stupid bell one more time. He kept promising, kept _swearing_ it would be the last… but he kept breaking those promises. Not letting Tess get anywhere near her front door and only letting up to get some food in them. But then that bell would be between his fingers again and Tess couldn't back down from his challenge. It wasn't in her nature.

Tess couldn't deny it, she was loving every sexy fucking second of it. But god damn this man. They had a _job_ to do. It was bad enough they missed yesterday's drop off because this asshole couldn't keep it tucked away, she wasn’t about to miss another. Besides, Tess was worn out. Nearly at her limit as she laid there with a sheet draped over their legs.

Joel was beside her. On his side with his head nestled on her abdomen with his arm wrapped around her waist. The tips of his fingers lightly tracing a small portion of her skin in small, gentle circles.

“That's it, you dirty old man” Tess breathed, “I'm… taking away your bell privileges.” Joel chuckled softly as she panted before turning his head. Giving her a gentle kiss just below the woman's navel. His beard lightly tickling her skin causing warmth to rise between her legs. Damn him, “Alright… maybe after this round…” Tess spoke, biting her lip to keep back a moan. Her hand reaching over to the nightstand beside her bed.

Tess rang the bell one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on the following prompt from the tumblr blog otppromts  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150448897127/person-a-buys-a-bell-that-says-ring-for-sex-as-a


End file.
